


A Colorful Monochrome

by rvmin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Flashbacks, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvmin/pseuds/rvmin
Summary: There are lots of things that could have happened or have not happened if you did or avoided doing a single thing. This small fanfiction is a personal scenario that I thought of once before after looking at hundreds of Naezono fanart and other fanfiction like these, especially content about Future Foundation Member Sayaka. Also, this is my first time writing fanfiction, so please judge my work, but please don't get too harsh on me, okay?This very short work is set at a timeline where both Sayaka Maizono and Mukuro Ikusaba survived the Killing School Life along with their beloved hope, Makoto Naegi, and joined Future Foundation.
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto, Maizono Sayaka & Naegi Makoto, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	A Colorful Monochrome

It was a very fine day at the Naegi residence. People could even say that it's the perfect day for a picnic.

The skies were blue, the birds are chirping, and the city streets were as busy as a beehive. As the world started to recover from the insanity of Ultimate Despair Junko Enoshima, things started to turn for the better for Naegi and all of his fellow survivors of the Killing School Life.

It had been almost 8 years ever since Makoto Naegi, Ultimate Lucky Student of Class 78 and The New Headmaster of the Rebuilt Hope's Peak Academy, confirmed that what they had with Former Ultimate Pop Sensation Sayaka Maizono, was official and real. The young couple made it through different hardships, thick and thin, and they worked hand in hand to look after each other through the sickness called "Despair", and they have always been there for each other ever since. And as time went on, after years of Makoto asking and asking and asking, Sayaka had finally accepted the offer that she has been waiting for so long.

_His marriage proposal._

The couple had been happily married for 2 years now, and as Mrs. Naegi watched some recorded footage of her old concerts back when the Killing Game hadn't started yet, she still remembers all of the songs that she used to sing in front of a very huge audience on top of a very huge stage with flashing, shining lights. Negaigoto Ensemble and Monochrome Answer, to name a few.

She remembered that before the killing game had started, Makoto and his younger sister Komaru Naegi were such huge fans of Sayaka and her idol group that they made sure that they saved up their allowances day by day just to attend all of Sayaka's concerts.

Time passed on, and Sayaka and Makoto attended the same middle school together. Makoto never thought of interacting with the young idol back in middle school, as he thought that he was way out of his league for Sayaka at the time. Still, he feels at peace whenever he thinks about her, as he watches her run through a crowd of screaming fans through a school window as she goes into a limousine.

And it seemed like that Sayaka just wants to even talk to Naegi. She wouldn't mind about him approaching her just to have lunch with each other, talk about family, and just have normal conversations in general. She always looks for opportunities to talk with him, but her idol career prevented her from doing so, and they ended up graduating middle school with little to no interaction between each other at all. 

Sayaka once witnessed Makoto carrying a crane away from a pond in school and helped it find it's way back into a nearby forest. She thought that what he did was cool, even though it was his obligation to do so. She thought that Makoto can guide lost things find their way back.

By a twist of fate, they meet at the same school again, but with Makoto as the Ultimate Luckster and Sayaka as the Ultimate Popstar this time.

Hope's Peak Academy. The academy that looks like a pristine, shining establishment on the outside, meanwhile it's actual image is nothing more than a science lab which cares about nothing more than talent itself. And that led to Hope's Peak's downfall, with the deeds of Junko Enoshima with her older twin sister, Mukuro Ikusaba, Ultimate Soldier.

And so the Killing School Life, a cruel game of distrust and bloodshed, _began._

Using all of the research that Junko's dead boyfriend Yasuke Matsuda, Ultimate Neurologist, collected, she found a way to somehow induce amnesia to everyone in Class 78, causing them to forget two whole years spent at the academy together. All of those wholesome, wonderful memories, gone. It also caused them to forget the fact that they willingly offered themselves to stay inside the academy walls.

Both Makoto and Sayaka never thought that they would reunite inside a deathtrap. Makoto promised Sayaka that he would save her and all of his friends from death, and she trusts him to do so. But in the end, he only saved a handful of his friends, including her and Mukuro, from disaster. But all of them made a promise to each other; that they would continue to live on for the fallen and light a path of hope in the darkness of despair.

As they opened the gates with the push of a button, they held each other's hand, venturing off into a world struck with ashes, spilled blood and the very distant smell of decomposing human carcasses, all too gruesome to look at. Eventually, they were rescued by Future Foundation member Kyosuke Munakata, and the survivors of the Killing School Life officially became members of Future Foundation, where they can fulfill their task of restoring the whole world from deep despair.

Soon enough, Sayaka's recalling of memories was interrupted by someone.

"...Hey, Sayaka? Earth to Sayaka?"

"Oh! Mukuro... I'm really sorry for leaving you hanging in there..." said Sayaka.

"Yeah, I just finished buying some fresh udon noodles and some other ingredients from the supermarket, so we can have our udon dinner tonight. If there is anything else you want me to do, just say so, okay?" Mukuro replied. "Besides, I can't stress you out when you have a baby on the way..."

"Oh, it's no problem at all! I could have done it myself though..." Sayaka felt that she has to do the responsibility of grocery shopping herself considering that she is gonna be a mother to Makoto's child soon.

Mukuro then says "It's the very least I could do to help both of you, Sayaka. After everything I helped put both of you into..." Her voice started to crack.

Mukuro still felt guilty about helping Junko pit them against each other in the game. In their time at the academy, Makoto talked and reasoned with Mukuro that it doesn't matter if you're ever gonna find anything when you have a dream, but what matters is that you are trying to find a dream. In Mukuro's case, all that she ever wanted before was just to make Junko happy with what she has done. But ever since after meeting Makoto Naegi, she found a new dream. To protect Naegi for as long as she is alive.

Even if it meant betraying her own sister for her misdeeds, and atoning for everything she helped getting done.

Mukuro was supposed to go to a detention center after her questioning about the whereabouts of Junko and the rest of the remnants of despair, but at Naegi's mercy, she was now assigned to assist Future Foundation in gathering the remnants of despair, her seniors from Class 77-B, for rehabilitation at the Neo World Program.

Soon, after getting into the program along with Sayaka and Makoto, she helped defeat Junko yet again, saving the survivors of Class 77-B's version of the killing game, the Killing School Trip.

Mukuro remembers all of those from the back of her mind. The thought of having to kill her own sister to save all of humanity still mentally pained her up to this day. She then sobs in front of Sayaka, knowing that Junko will never be by her side again.

"I know that we had to stop Junko at any cost for the greater good, but there could have been a way to save her too..." Mukuro said in between sniffling.

"There, there, it's okay..." Sayaka then moves over to Mukuro's side of the couch, where she then rubbed Mukuro's back in an attempt to console the strong-willed soldier. "There was no possible way we could save her, Mukuro. If only we knew how, she could still be with you. There was no way she could ever pay for what she did to the world, for what she did to us, and for what she wanted to make you do, Mukuro." Sayaka said in a sad tone. "I know that you still love your sister, but there are people who really care about you, Mukuro. Me and Makoto will always be by your side, no matter what happens."

Mukuro then wiped the remaining tears on her freckled face. "Thank you for caring so much about me." Mukuro then smiled a sad smile. "You know, I sometimes start to think of everyone as a family ever since we broke out of that hellhole... would it be weird for you if I consider you my sister?"

Sayaka then giggled and replied, "No, it wouldn't be weird at all. After everything that we've been through, you're part of our family now."

Mukuro then suddenly started to hug Sayaka, who considers her as family. "Thank you..." Sayaka then hugged her back, gently smiling at the fact that Mukuro is genuinely happy.

Both of them started to make preparations for dinner when they heard a car being parked outside their porch. Makoto's home after a long day of paperwork at Hope's Peak.

Sayaka was going to help Makoto manage the new Hope's Peak, but Makoto told her to stop working for now, as she is still pregnant. That goes to show how much her husband loves and cares for her.

"So, how was work, dear?" Sayaka asked in a cheerful tone. 

"Man, I never knew that sorting out paperwork is a real pain on the back, but I guess it'll be worth it, as long as hope still blooms in peoples' hearts." Makoto said in a tired but hopeful voice.

"You can get a bit too cheesy sometimes, you know." Mukuro remarked on Makoto's speech.

"Hehehe, sorry!" Makoto sweatdropped a bit.

"Hey... Makoto..."

"What is it, Mukuro?"

"Why did both of you take me in the first place? I can't help but think that after everything I had done, I don't deserve to be with you both. So why?" Mukuro said in a sad, low and curious tone.

"Because we knew that you can still change. That you can atone for everything that you've done. You don't have to feel like you don't have anyone anymore. You have us. And the rest of the class. We'll help fix you up, Mukuro. That's a promise."

"Soon enough, we'll have another member in our family, Mukuro! Soon, our little bundle of joy will be with their papa Makoto and their auntie Mukuro~!" Sayaka said in a happy tone.

"Auntie, huh? I won't disappoint both of you. I'll help both of you take care of your children." Mukuro said with a smile.

"We love you so much, Mukuro." Makoto said.

"I love you guys too."

"Come on, let's set up the kitchen, I'm starving. You guys wanna watch Sayaka's concerts after this? I have a collection in my attic." Makoto said.

"Sure, lets." Mukuro said as the three of them went into the kitchen to prepare udon noodles.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyhoo, this is gonna be it for my first fanfic and I do hope that I can improve if I ever do more in the future with my favorite pairings!


End file.
